WE NEED A TITLE!
by kikiandbaken
Summary: Two 14-year-olds are transported to Potterland, where they (at first) go to MWPP era, then to hp's 5th year, and insanity ensues. We don't care if you R&R, this is pathetic.
1. Default Chapter

WE NEED A TITLE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goddam it, Kristy, put that stupid worm back!" Wren snapped.   
  
"I can't put fluffy back, he's just too cute!" her friend cooed back, cupping  
  
the small caterpillar she had found moments before.   
  
"It's just a worm, I mean come on how thick could you get ?" Wren said,  
  
stopping what she was doing to stare incredulously at the tall blonde. "I'm  
  
going to laugh when you drop that thing in the cauldron.   
  
"Come here little fluffy!" Kristy said in a little baby voice, ignoring Wren, "  
  
come here, little fl-, oh NO!" She had indeed dropped the little creature in  
  
the cauldron. The steady stream of light purple smoke intensified and  
  
turned an acid green. The girls coughed and stumbled out of the haze,  
  
lungs filled with the stuff.  
  
"I don't hate to say it, so I will: told you so!" Wren said after they had  
  
caught their breaths. Kristy's eyes fill with tears, making Wren feel guilty.   
  
"Oh, suck it up buttercup, I'm sorry. "  
  
"Oh, my stomach hurts, I feel kind of sick," Kristy began to complain,  
  
clutching her middle.   
  
"I apologized, get over it!"  
  
"No it's not tha-"  
  
BOOM  
  
Each had felt a sudden jerking pull behind their navels. Without warning  
  
they were pulled into a spinning pruple void, falling backwards at a great  
  
speed.  
  
"Oh bloody hell, I think I'm gonna be sick!" Kristy groaned still clutching her  
  
stomach.   
  
"Now's not the best time," Wren reprimanded.   
  
Right then. . .   
  
THUMP  
  
They landed in the laps of 2 very unsuspecting people. Kristy jumped off  
  
whom she had landed on almost instantly. The boy looked highly surprised  
  
and ran a hand through his already messy black hair nervously.  
  
Wren, who was also on the lap of a good-looking raven-haired boy, just sat  
  
there, and leaned back into him, gazing around the room in wonder.  
  
"Aren't you going to get off him?" Kristy asked Wren, gazing around the  
  
room. She recognized the old man with long white hair immediately. "Holy  
  
Shi-" Kristy stopped suddenly, noticing the warning look that the elderly  
  
man gave her, and she finished with: "cow."  
  
"No, I'm quite comfy, thanks." Wren declared with a matter-of-factly tone.  
  
The boy smiled, making his dark blue eyes light up, and nodded in  
  
agreement, staring at the pretty brunette on his lap in a mixture of  
  
astonishment and bewilderment.   
  
"This looks awfully familiar," Kristy continued. Suddenly she knew what it  
  
was, and snapped her fingers, stuttering for the word on the tip of her  
  
tongue. "Oh, I know this! Polly...Parsely, Partner, Partner..."  
  
"Potter?" suggested a boy with sandy brown hair and brown-gold eyes. He  
  
had been the quietest thus far, sitting the closest to a redhead in the  
  
corner.  
  
"Potter! That's the one!" Kristy exclaimed.  
  
"What?" and the boy with the untidy black hair, whom she had landed on,  
  
replied.   
  
"Uh, no, she means Harry-" Wren began.   
  
The girl with the beautiful crimson hair and bright green eyes interrupted  
  
with: "I like that name."  
  
"I'm guessing you are, then, say, Professor Dumbledore?" Wren asked  
  
the bearded man behind the large desk.   
  
"Yes, I am," he said, before turning to address all the teenagers who had  
  
been there before them. " Misters Potter, Lupin, Blackand Pettigrew, and  
  
Miss Evans, this seems to be of more importance at the moment. I will get  
  
back to you as soon as I can. Please go back to your dormitories we'll deal  
  
with this, erm...crisis in the morning,"  
  
Wren and the good-looking boy she had landed on groaned disappointedly  
  
in unison. He gave her a half smile, his dark blue eyes twinkling, lifted her  
  
off his lap, followed his friends out the door. Wren blinked her large olive-  
  
green eyes and sat back down, looking absently at the paintings around  
  
the room.   
  
"Excuse me if this sounds rude, but who are you?" asked  
  
Dumbledore, utterly perplexed for once in his, er, VERY long life.   
  
"Oh, sorry, I'm Kristy Carlson, and this is my friend, Wren Stevens," said  
  
Kristy sticking out her hand for Dumbledore could shake it. He did.  
  
"I see. Do you think you could tell me how you got here?" Dumbledore  
  
asked.  
  
"Alright, we, um… wait I don't really remember." Wren said.  
  
"Sit down before you hurt yourself," Wren said exasperated. "Okay,  
  
so anyways, we were all like putting stuff in this giant pot like thing that we  
  
had found. That's when Kristy here dropped that dumb worm of hers into  
  
the pot, then boom we were here."  
  
"Ahhh, I see. Could you describe the 'worm' in question here?"   
  
Dumbledore asked.   
  
"It was light green, about ye long," Kristy said, showing a space of  
  
about and inch with her fingers. "With orange fuzz and it had these really  
  
cute, big yellow eyes, and even had bluish purple eyelashes!"  
  
"Ah, the infamous larva of the Great Winged Fuzzitopiafly, usually  
  
made of butter," the ancient headmaster said immediately. The two girls  
  
stared at him in wonder. Wondering how he kept info like that in a head  
  
covered in mounds of white hair.  
  
"K..." the girls said slowly in unison.  
  
"What year did you say you came from?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"2004," they replied.  
  
"Here it is 1976." he replied.   
  
"Um, was that by any chance, Sirius Black, James and Lily Potter,  
  
Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin?" Wren asked again.   
  
"Yes to all, albeit Lily's surname is Evans," the professor said. "This is a  
  
predicament. I am not quite sure what we are going to do."   
  
"If I might be so bold as to suggest something," Wren spoke up. "We  
  
could stay here and study magic. Assuming we are at Hogwarts, that is."  
  
"You are, and yes, I suppose you could. I would have to speak to  
  
Minerva. Professor McGonagall, she is the-" But Kristy interrupted him.   
  
"The transfiguration teacher and the Deputy Headmistress," she said,  
  
finishing his sentence.   
  
"How is it you two know all of this?" asked Dumbledore.   
  
"Well, there is this book, and it pretty much described all of this, only  
  
forward in time though. It is somewhat spooky really, how well the author  
  
described everything," Wren said, as she was gazing around the room.  
  
They heard a sudden scrambling outside the door, followed by the  
  
door opening and a tall, thin woman with black hair in a tight bun an square  
  
spectacles entering. In a death grip she had the two boys they had landed  
  
on.  
  
"I found these two trying to listen to your conversation," the woman  
  
said, a hint of an accent in her voice. The boys struggled out of her hands,  
  
sitting down in two empty chairs.  
  
"It's not like we heard anything," the boy with longer black hair and  
  
blue eyes, Sirius Black, said, crossing his arms defiantly.  
  
"Yes, that would be because I put a silencing charm on the room,"  
  
Dumbledore replied with a grin hidden behind his massive amounts of hair.  
  
"Alrighty then," Wren said, clapping her hands together. "Well, chop!  
  
Chop! Let's get sorted, I'm tired and your guys' time is all wacked off, so I  
  
would appreciate SLEEP right now!"  
  
"So you can meet the guy of your dreams?" Sirius drawled, slinging  
  
his arm around Wren's shoulders. "He's right here."  
  
"Really? Because I don't see Johnny Depp or HDG anywhere in this  
  
room," Wren said.  
  
"Orlando Bloom is better, and I don't see Tommy or Tom Felton,"  
  
Kristy added.  
  
"Um, ew on Orlando Bloom, he's fugly," Wren argued.  
  
"You just like to argue things," Kristy obsereved.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Johnny Depp's hot."  
  
"I'm not saying he's not..."  
  
"And so is Viggo Mortensen."  
  
"Okay, that's just creepy, you have problems with older guys," Kristy  
  
said, pretending to be disgusted.  
  
"And convicted mass murderers, apparently," Wren replied, looking at  
  
Sirius pointedly.  
  
"Hm, yes, those too," Kristy said thoughfully.  
  
"Fine, if you'd like to be sorted now, then feel free to try on the  
  
Sorting Hat," Dumbledore said, handing it to Wren. She sat back down into  
  
the chair and put the tattered wizard's hat on her head.  
  
"Hm, interesting," it whispered in her head. "You're very loyal to  
  
friends, Hufflepuff would be good for that..."  
  
'Oh, god no!' Wren thought in her head.   
  
"Don't worry, I won't place you there, you're too smart and have too  
  
much bravery for that...but bravery clashes with common sense, which  
  
would do good in Ravenclaw...then again, you have the sense of humor of  
  
a Slytherin."  
  
"Oh yes, let's place me in a house based on my sense of humor,  
  
that'll work out perfectly," Wren said out loud, sarcastically.   
  
"See? That's what I mean, you're very sarcastic."  
  
"It works for me."  
  
"Yes, actually, it does. You are very intelligent, but your bravery is  
  
standing out here, and you seem very anti-evil. Yes, you are quite  
  
courageous, I mean, not many people are brave enough to speak to me  
  
this way for fear that they will be placed in a crappy house...or maybe I'm  
  
mistaking stupidity for bravery...possibly, but you seem awfully smart for  
  
that..."  
  
"GET ON WITH IT, WILL YOU?!" Wren shouted at it. "God, I don't  
  
need to hear every story since the beginning of this damn school, hurry  
  
up!"  
  
"Yes, that showed quite a bit of bravery," the hat said stiffly out lous,  
  
and everyone could hear it. "Fine, bitch, GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Wren got up, throwing the hat to Kristy with a grim smile.  
  
"Beware, it talks more than you and I combined in English!" Wren  
  
said to the blonde as she placed the hat on her head.  
  
"I resent that!" the hat said indignantly. Then he began to whisper in  
  
Kristy's ear as well. "Hm...well, definitely not Slytherin material...you're  
  
smart enough to get into Raveclaw, but not dedicated to schoolwork, and  
  
you lack common sense...that'd do good for Gryffindor...you're loyal, but  
  
you apparently resent Hufflepuffs, don't you? Yes...Well, bravery is  
  
standing out in you, or, as I said before with the loud one over there, it  
  
could just be stupidity, so GRYFFINDOR it is you!"  
  
"Score!" Kristy said happily, standing up and taking the hat off.  
  
Dumbledore took it and set it back on the shelf.   
  
"I'm getting too old for this..." the hat said through a yawn before  
  
falling asleep.  
  
"Well, then, I'm sure these two boys will be happy to show you to  
  
your new common room, especially as Mr. Black seems so attached to  
  
you, Miss Stevens," Dumbledore said with a smile, observing Sirius' arm  
  
taht was lazily draped over Wren's shoulders.  
  
"Shutup, you senile old man," Wren snapped. Dumbledore just  
  
smiled.  
  
"What's he smoking?" Kristy whispered in her ear, making the shorter  
  
girl laugh. With that they followed their new clasmates to the Gryffindor  
  
Tower. 


	2. we dont have a title so there

A/N: Our reviewers rock! And if you have a real live Draco or Padfoot please send him to us via mail lol Thanx Kiki And Baken  
  
Kristy and Wren finally headed toward their dormitory.  
  
"Wren, there's something you ought to know. Seeing as how gorgeous both of us are, I knew it would happen, I mean your beautiful hair and really pretty hair, and my long blonde hair and hot long legs, I can defiantly see why, but this could defiantly be bad. Padfoot is not the only one eyeing you Moony is to, not to mention prongs eyeing me." Kristy said worryingly.  
  
"I know, I mean I don't want werewolf-boy wanting me, that's just wrong!" Wren said exasperatingly.  
  
"No, I mean the fact that they could get into a fight over you, and out of revulsion Lupin could let it slip about Black being an animagus, or the fact that Potter could like me, not Lily therefore, NO BOY-WHO-LIVED!"  
  
"Oh, that could be bad." Wren said blankly.  
  
"Why do I even bother? Your not even listening to me your just day dreaming about Padfoot." Kristy mumbled under her breathe.  
  
"What about Padfoot.?" Wren asked.  
  
Wren swore that if Kristy had rolled her eye any further, or harder for that matter, that they would pop right out of her head.  
  
You're starting to act like 'Know-It-All' Hermione Granger." Wren stated roughly.  
  
"Holy Shit! If I ever do that again, pinch me, I never want to be that up tight. "  
  
"Sure thing. "  
  
"Oooooo, this notice says quidditch tryouts are next week. I bet we'd make great chasers. Lets see there's an opening for a beater, a keeper, and two chasers! Yes! Wanna practice tomorrow?"  
  
"We have no brooms, or money to buy them with. "  
  
"We'll use the school ones."  
  
"We have no robes. "  
  
"The Room of Requirement."  
  
"WE HAVE NO TRAINING!"  
  
"The two best players the Gryffindor team has seen in ages happen to have a 'thing' for us; I think we've got ourselves personal trainers. "  
  
"I'm in!"  
  
"Alright we need to get to the Room of Requirement tonight. Do you think the Marauders are up to it?"  
  
"I sure they are! Let's go"  
  
The pair of them ran down their stairs, and started to run up the boys, but Kristy stopped half way up.  
  
"Are you sure we should go up there, I mean they might be changing?"  
  
"If we're lucky!"  
  
"Good point!"  
  
As they bolted through the boys door Sirius had just managed to get his pants on, but at the sight of Wren's near collapse at the sight of his body, he made no effort what so ever to put his shirt on.  
  
"WeneedhotSiriusRequirementRoomCome."  
  
"In English that's: We need the Marauders to come with us to the Room of Requirement, and something about someone being hot**cough**Padfoot**cough**. Wren do you need to take off your jacket?" Kristy asked. 


End file.
